Demonic Compendium
The Demonic Compendium (悪魔全書, Akuma Zensho) is a book of demons in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. It records every demon fused, evolved, and recruited throughout the game. The Compendium is located in the Cathedral Of Shadows and is accessible once you reach Ikebukuro. The Demonic Compendium is also a feature in the more recent Persona games ( Persona 3, FES, and Persona 4). 魔神 Majin / Deity Vedic / Hindu / Buddhist *Vishnu *Brahman *Shiva - *Atavaka *Indra *Mithra *Surya Japanese *Izanagi Norse *Odin Greek / Roman *Hyperion *Prometheus Egyptian *Horus *Ra Canaanite / Phoenician *Baal Celtic *Dagda 天津神 Amatsukami Japanese *Amaterasu *Omoikane *Tsukuyomi 女神 Megami Vedic / Hindu / Buddhist *Lakshmi *Sarasvati *Sati Japanese *Izanami *Ame-no-Uzume Norse *Skuld *Verdandi *Urd Greek / Roman *Fortuna *Io *Nemesis *Pallas Athena *Venus Egyptian *Hathor *Isis Chinese *Tensen Nyan Nyan Celtic *Scathach Semitic *Nannar 威霊 Iryo / Entity British *Albion Arabia *Alilat Japanese *Hachiman 狂神 Kyoushin / Madgod Greek *Dionysus Slavic *Triglav 破壊神 Hakashin / Fury Vedic / Hindu / Buddhist *Shiva Greek / Roman *Ares Japanese *Susa-no-O 天魔 Tenma Vedic / Hindu / Buddhist *Asura - *Agni *Yama 国津神 Kunitsukami / God King Japanese *Hitokotonushi *Kotoshironushi 地母神 Jiboshin / Lady Greek / Roman *Gaea *Artemis *Penthesilea *Maia Vedic / Hindu *Kali *Parvati Japanese *Hariti *Kikuri-Hime *Kushinada Celtic *Skadi Semitic *Ishtar 鬼神 Kishin *Bishamonten *Jikokuten *Komokuten *Zochoten - *Aizen Myouou Japanese *Nagasunehiko *Take-Minakata Norse *Thor 軍神 Gunshin / Wargod Hindu *Ganesha Norse *Valkyrie 邪神 Jashin / Vile Hindu *Mada Japanese *Arahabaki *Mishaguji Egyptian *Amon Akkadian *Pazuzu Christian *Baphomet *Noah *Samael Greek *Echidna Roman *Saturnus Cthulhu Mythos *Cthulhu *Hastur *Nodens *Nyarlathotep 死神 Shinigami / Death God Greek *Charon *Thanatos 幻魔 Genma Hindu *Hanuman ' Greek *Hermes *Iris *Orpheus 妖魔Yoma Japanese *Tengu - *Isora Hindu *Apsaras *Gandharva *Purski Norse *Dis Arabic *Agathion *Efreet *Jinn Persian / Islamic *Peri 妖精 Yousei / Fairy Midsummer Night Dream *Titania *Oberon Non-categorized *Pixie *High Pixie - *Jack Frost *Pyro Jack *Elf *Goblin *Hobgoblin *Kelpie *Peri *Senri *Setanta *Tam Lin *Troll *Vivian 夜魔 Yama / Night Old Testament *Lilith *Lilim Assyrian'' *Kaiwan '''Greek *Hypnos *Nyx Celtic *Fomor *Queen Mab Voodoo *Loa German *Alp *Sandman Australian aboriginal *Mokoi Medieval European *Incubus *Succubus *Imp *Nightmare *Vampire Nocturne original *Black Frost 魔王 Maou / Tyrant Biblical/Occult *Lucifer *Abaddon *Arioch *Aciel *Astaroth *Bael *Beelzebub *Belial *Belphegor *Camazotz Canaanite *Dagon Pagan *Hecate Original *King Frost Norse *Loki *Mara 大天使 Daitenshi / Seraph Hebrew Bible *Michael *Gabriel *Raphael *Uriel Judaic / Islam *Metatron *Sandalphon * Israfil *Melchizedek 天使 Tenshi / Divine Christian *Cherub *Throne *Dominion *Virtue *Power *Principality *Archangel 堕天使 Datenshi / Fallen Hebrew Bible *Adramelech *Azazel Goetia *Andras *Barbatos *Berith *Decarabia *Eligor *Flauros *Forneus *Leonard *Nebiros *Orobas *Ose *Paymon *Sytry *Ukobach 竜王 Ryuuo / Snake Hindu *Naga *Raja Naga Japanese *Mizuchi *Nozuchi *Yamata-no-Orochi Aztec *Quetzalcoatl Australian aboriginal *Yurlungur 邪竜 Jaryuu / Evil Dragon Norse *Fafnir Hindu *Vasuki 霊鳥 Reichou / Avian Hindu / Buddhist *Garuda *Jatayu Chinese *Feng Huang 妖鳥 Youchou / Wild Bird Irish *Macha Greek *Aello *Ocypete 凶鳥 Kyouchou / Raptor Norse *Hraesvelgr Sri Lanka *Gurr Chinese *Fukei *Zhen Japanese *Onmoraki 神獣 Shinjuu / Avatar Hindu / Buddhist *Nandi Egyptian *Anubis *Thoth Bali *Barong Japanese *Makami 聖獣 Seijuu / Holy Greek *Chimera Scottish *Unicorn 魔獣 Majuu / Beast Greek *Cerberus *Orthrus Japanese *Inugami *Nekomata Hindu *Sparna Celtic *Cu Sith Megaten original *Pascal 妖獣 Youjuu / Wilder European *Bicorn Norse *Fenrir Cryptological *Mothman Japanese *Nue *Raiju Greek *Scylla 妖鬼 (闘鬼) Youki (Toki) / Brute Japanese *Ongyo-Ki *Fuu-Ki *Sui-Ki *Kin-Ki *Oni *Azumi *Momunofu *Shikigami Tibetan *Turdak 幽鬼 Yuki / Haunt Occult *Choronzon Buddhist *Preta Islamic *Ghoul Hindu *Pisaca *Vetala *Yaka 悪霊 Akuryou / Evil Spirit Abrahamic *Legion Paranormal *Poltergeist 精霊 Seirei / Element Original *Aeros *Aquans *Erthys *Flamies Classical *Gnome *Salamander *Sylph *Undine =樹霊 Jurei / Dendroid Spirit= =外道 Gedo / Foul= Original *Blob *Black Ooze *Doppelganger *Phantom *Shadow *Slime Japanese *Mou-Ryo 英雄 Eiyuu / Hero Hindu *Shaka Norse *Siegfried Greek *Odysseus British *Galahad 猛将 Moushou / Warrior Japanese *Masakado British *Arthur 獣人 Juujin / Beast Man European *Werewolf 超人 Choujin / Super-man Catholic / Orthodox *Lucia Chinese *Kanshou German *Agrippa Non-mythological/Original *Kandori Takahisa *Yamaoka 民霊 Minryou / Folk Spirit Fool Personae *Narukami *Tenjiku Tokubei *Tobi Katou 魔神 Majin / Fiend Original * Hito-Shura * Matador * Hell Biker * Dante Buddhist * Daisoujou Abrahamic * White Rider * Red Rider * Black Rider * Pale Rider * The Harlot * Trumpeter Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne